flyfffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Assist
Beschreibung Von der offiziellen deutschen Flyff Seite! Dir wird es möglich sein die Jobklasse Assist auszuwählen, wenn du mit dem Vagrant Level 15 erreicht hast. Der Assist kann drei Wege gehen. Du kannst dich zum einen auf den Support ausrichten, womit du den anderen Mitgliedern der Party mit Attribut-Sprüchen (Buffs)unter die Arme greifst oder kannst dich auf Faustkampf spezialisieren, indem du dich darauf konzentrierst ein Tanker Charakter zu werden (AoE = Area of Effekt es werden viele Monster gleichzeitig angegriffen) oder den 1on1 er ist ein sehr schneller, starker aber weniger ausdauernder Faustkämpfer. Ein nützlicher Statuswert für den Assist ist INT (Intelligenz), da es deine MP erhöht. Nützliche Statuswerte für einen kampforientierten Assist sind STR (Stärke) und STA (Ausdauer). Stärke erhöht deine Angriffsstärke, während Ausdauer deine HP erhöht. Statuswerte eines 1on1 Assisten sind Str, Sta und nicht zu vergessen Dex (Geschwindigkeit). Dex Erhöht deine Geschwindikeit, deine Blockrate und Ausweichrate. Als ein Assist kannst du entweder einen Stick für Attribut-Sprüche verwenden oder deine Knuckle um deine Gegner zu bekämpfen. Du wirst lediglich leichte Rüstung tragen. Wenn du Level 60 erreicht hast, kannst du deinen Job entweder in Billposter oder Ringmaster wechseln. Zu näheren Infos zu den Skills auf den Namen klicken! Man sollte sich schon vor Level 15 entscheiden ob man healen und buffen oder selbst kämpfen will! Für Healer und Buffer (meist Ringmaster) sollte nur auf Int (Intelligenz) gesetzt werden, damit die Buffst möglichst lange halten man sollte aber einen geringen Teil an Statpunkten auch auf Sta setzen um nicht gleich bei jedem schlag eines Aggro("rote monster" diese greifen den spieler ohne vorwarnung an) zu sterben. Ringmaster haben meist nur Support-Skills (wie Beaf Up und Circle Healing) und können nur in Partys "überleben" weil sie zum selber lvln einfach zu schwach sind. Aber das ist kein Grund kein RM zu werden^^ Ringmaster sind immer gesucht! Für die ganz Harten^^ (meist Billposter) gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten: 1. Der dex und str BP (1on1) (ich lvl 26) man statet wenig (min. 30) auf sta und dafür viel auf str (eig alles was man nicht auf dex setzt) auf dex setzt man so viel das man mit cannonball max (+20 dex) einen speedbreak erwischt(min. 43 mit Cannonball (+20) 63 = speedbreak). Für assisten liegen die wichtigen mit bei 46dex und 63 dex glaub ich. ich würde euch empfelen erstmal dex auf 30 und das andere auf str und sta und dann bis lvl 30, 43 dex zu staten so das ihr mit lvl 35 und cannonball 63 dex habt wichtige skills für den str und dex BP sind Haste (Atk speed), Heap up (Sta), Cannonball (Dex), Beef up (Str), Stone Hand (den Gegener stunnen, bewegungsunfähig machen), Accuracy (Genauigkeit sollte auf jeden fall max sein sonst trifft man die Monster nicht bzw. nicht so gut) und zuletzt Cats Reflex(erhöht ausweichrate) diese sollten "gemaxt" werden andere skills wie Patience braucht diese form des Assisten gar nicht desshalb sollte man seine Skillpunkte nur auf das nötigste setzen um die nächsten buffs zu erhalten! 2. Den AoE-Billposter Als AoEler (Flächenschaden) statet man viel sta, weil man diese für den FP verbrauch und wegen die vielen angriffen der monster braucht. Man sollte auf jeden Fall heap up maxen. Stats: Str: 30-50 Sta: alles was nicht auf Str ist Dex: auf keinen Fall staten (bei 15 lassen) Int: 50 Int um zu heilen oder sich zu buffen (Letzter BP buff ählt auf Int) Wenn man dann BP geworden ist wird man meken das es noch einen AoE angriff gibt^^ er basiert auf Int desshalb gibt es noch einen AoE assi build: Str: 30-50 Sta: alles was nicht auf Str ist Dex: auf keinen Fall staten (bei 15 lassen) Int: 25 bis lvl 50 und dann langsam steigern so das man lvl 60 ~40 int hat 3. Tanker und supporter (Empfehlung daumen nach unten) wer nicht angreifen und viel einstecken will^^ fürn ne Party cool sonst unbrauch bar^^ Build: str: 15 sta: alles dex: 15 int: 15 kann auch auf AoE geskillt werden hat aber kaum schaden also mann macht buff und so wie n Ringmaster bloß das man viele Refresher und food braucht. man greift monster an die den andern in der Party zu stark sind und während die dich angreifen killt die Party sie auc schon^^ ah ja und du buffst die andern und healst dich selbst Ich würd das nich machen^^ Also: es gibt natürlich noch andere Möglichkeiten wie z. B. Kampf RM aber das is was für Profis die sich damit auskennen und genug geld haben für restat und so (siehe 1on1 build aber dann nicht bp (billposter) sondern rm ( ringmaster werden. mehr ist das nicht.) Skills Pvp Ranks Für den Assist gibt es beim PVP folgende Rankings: Kategorie:Job Kategorie: en: